


Cold

by mystery_deer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer
Summary: Kevin and Raymond fight while Kevin is in France





	Cold

Kevin did not delight in small talk. He more often than not felt annoyed or disconcerted when forced to talk to people who were not colleagues or friends to him. Raymond was the amicable one. The one who pulled people in with his sense of humor, his unwavering resolve He was a natural leader and it was not missed (though it was sometimes willfully ignored) by the majority.

People were polite to Kevin. Respectful. Kevin was known as the professor you had to “watch out for” to students and teachers alike. He glared at anyone who found it hilarious to make a dances with wolves joke about his name and the world seemed to go silent when someone thought it acceptable go call him “Kev.”

Kevin didn’t care about this.

He didn’t care about how people would roll their eyes and scowl when he sent his and Raymond’s food back at a restaurant because it was not what they’d ordered. The new waiter was a fresh faced young man with a dangerous look on his face that had appeared only after Raymond had called Kevin his husband and vanished after Kevin had caught the attention of the owner who apologized profusely for the mix up.

He didn’t stop to wonder how people would whisper about how “impossible” he was when he frowned thinly and without feeling at people who approached him hoping to gleam some insight into his private life. Who heard he was gay and assumed he was one way and were shocked and appalled at his rejection of the stereotype.

He wasn’t in touch with much of anything recent if it wasn’t political, looking to Raymond for insight on topics like that if they arose (Raymond wasn’t much help most times but Kevin didn’t expect him to be. Sharing a look was a comfort.) He went on long rants about classic stories, old myths and their connections to the current decade.  
Most people, if they weren’t in the same department as he was, quickly looked for an excuse to flee.

Raymond listened sometimes. When they were in bed and on the cusp of sleep and Kevin began to murmur an ancient story despite Raymond’s soft protestations that he was “a grown man” and didn’t need a “bedtime story.” Kevin laughed quietly and traced their names on Raymond’s back.

When he and Raymond fought for the last time before their French reunion he felt as if someone had poached the air from his lungs. “If I wanted to be with someone frigid I would have accepted Wunch’s offer.” Kevin had shouted something strangled and emotional before hanging up, hoping that his husband hadn’t heard how upset he was. He threw himself into his work, ignoring the phone (it rang 11 times. Raymond was neglecting his duties.) Until he couldn’t take the pain crushing his chest anymore. He lay in bed for hours fighting off the urge to cry and shivering in the warm air.

They were reunited a day later, Raymond enveloping him in a hug that melted away his worry, at least for the moment. He whispered apologies fervently into the nape of his husband’s neck and each time it was a plea not to leave him. He WAS sorry, he hadn’t wanted it to get this bad.  
“Kevin.” Raymond said quietly, bringing Kevin back to reality. His face blossomed with heat.  
“I’m sorry. I lost my composure.” He blinked, surprised that he’d managed not to cry. “I have a cab waiting-”  
“Kevin I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for things to deteriorate between us. I know that I can be stubborn and we can both be disagreeable at times but love you. I want to fix and continue our relationship. The other day I realized how empty I felt without you in my life, how long the days seem without you.” He paused and took Kevin’s hand in his. “Can you forgive me?”

“Yes.” He squeezed Raymond’s hand and stated the word simply. Forgiving Raymond was not difficult in the slightest. “Of course I do.”


End file.
